Don't Lose Your Mind
by AmethystSoul13
Summary: If you're not careful, you'll lose your way.


**Don't Lose Your Mind **

**Chapter One**: _Bumping Into One Another _

**Warning**: Violence, gore, horror, sexual situations, slight AU

**Pairing**: Stiles/OC

**Disclaimer**: Again, do not hold any claim to Teen Wolf, whatsoever. Unfortunately. Totally wish I did; the things I'd do to those boys. Mmm ;D Author's Note: This takes place, around… probably the end of the second season. Close to when the Alpha Pack shows itself. I don't see many Stiles/OC unfortunately, since he's one of my favorite characters xD SO! I will be doing this fanfic in his honor. Let me know how I do, ne? Oh! And for my TBH readers; DO NOT worry! I am still continuing my Isaac/OC as well! I have so MUCH in store for them!  
Btw, my vision of the lovely Mio is **Lena Fujii** alroight?  
M'kay? Let's begin, shall we?  
And it's pronounced:'Mee-Oh'

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

"Mio! Mio, where are you?" A feminine voice called, huffing in annoyance as pale blue eyes scanned the living room. A woman in her late thirty's frowned, her cupid's bow mouth pulled down slightly as she looked around, hearing only silence as her response. Running her fingers through her short blonde hair, Amelia Himura sighed.  
"That girl, don't tell me she's still asleep?" She murmured to herself, turning and walking up the stairs of the two-story house. Her sock-clad feet were quiet on the cherry-wood floors, the only sound being the birds chirping in the trees outside. Spotting the seventeen-year old's room; she twisted the knob and pushed it open, her eyes zeroing on the lump under the black covers. Rolling her eyes, she let out another sigh and stepped inside the room, giving the walls a brief once-over. Framed posters sat against her walls; a full-size _Catwoman_, (Her favorite DC Comics character), a poster of her favorite movie, _Donnie Darko_, and a large Dream catcher sat above her flat-screen TV.

A large poster of an eighty's band, _Mötley Crüe_, adorned the back wall; where a full-sized canopy bed rest against, the curtains a sheer red color. Atop the black duvet was a colorful patchwork quilt, along with a fuzzy, cream colored Ouija board blanket, and she could see her red sheets peeking out. As she stepped onto the cream colored shag rug, a pair of white ears popped out, large amber-orange eyes peering at her sleepily. Her mouth quirked up in amusement, and she moved even closer; glancing at the old record player next to the TV, along with an assortment of vintage records.  
"Hello, Loki. Didn't think to wake your mistress, did you?" She muttered, as the arctic fox slunk out of the covers and plopped down next to the lump in question. Loki stared curiously at her, and then yawned; his fluffy tail twitching as he stretched. He looked at her again, before crawling onto the lump, and then proceeded to dig into the covers to disturb his master. The lump shifted, a grumble of annoyance escaping it. Loki continued to dig, reaching up and nipping strands of honey-brown hair to disturb her.  
"Alright, alright Loki. I'm up." A soft, sleep-filled voice sighed from under the blankets; a pale, slender hand reaching out and smoothing down the fox's snowy ears. The blankets shifted, and then pulled back revealing the Japanese-American girl. Pale brown eyes, like an owl's, blinked tiredly around her room; her mouth, same as her mother's but a pale pink, pursed in annoyance. She ruffled her wavy, disheveled locks absentmindedly as they fell down to her shoulder blades. Rubbing her eyes, she finally noticed the blonde standing there, an amused look on her face.  
"Awake now? You're going to be late for your first day back, Mio." Amelia said sternly, and Mio Himura blinked once more, long eyelashes kissing her sleep-flushed cheeks, and then turned to look at her Felix the Cat clock. She groaned, flopping back onto the huge pile of pillows she had. Loki snorted, hopping off her bed and trotting out the room, the bell on his collar jingling slightly. Amelia chuckled lightly, sitting on the edge of the bed and inspecting her daughter. She was lovely to look at, and her heart swelled with pride. Her Japanese decent showed, in her large, light-brown eyes like her father's and her small stature; reaching a petite 5'3. Her skin was a pale porcelain color, her arms and hands thin, her legs shapely like a dancer's. She had a ballerina's figure, slender but with curves. She had Amelia's rounded hips, and (Here she laughs) her slightly bigger than average rump, though not her mother's prominent breasts; they were an average size that Mio never minded. Her face was round from her Japanese decent, and she had the strangest beauty marks that accented her features even more; two moles on either side of her face, close to where her dimples would be. Mio was truly a lovely girl, more than she was the previous school year, and Amelia was curious to hear about the student's reaction to Mio's changed appearance. Amelia shook herself out of her thoughts, patting her daughter's thigh gently.  
"It's time to get ready now, _koi_. I'm making breakfast." She said, smoothing Mio's bangs from her forehead gently, making the seventeen-year old smile in return.  
"Yes, mama." Mio murmured, and Amelia smiled as well, standing and leaving the room so she could get ready. Mio sighed, then got up and went to her bathroom to take a shower. Once she was all clean, she stared at herself in the mirror. She looked completely different than she did last year. When she was a sophomore at Beacon Hills, she was slightly overweight, and her hair was only to her chin, without bangs. She used to wear glasses that made her already large eyes even bigger, and she was incredibly quiet.  
"Well, not anymore." She muttered, grinning widely in approval. "Mio Himura, you're going to go into your junior year a _whole_ new person. You look great, feel great, and this school year is going to be awesome."

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

"Thanks, mama. I'll see you after school." Mio waved, shutting the door to her mother's Nissan Maxima, and straightening up. She adjusted her brown slouch backpack, stepping onto the curb and smiling. Amelia smiled and nodded as well, giving Mio's appearance a once-over. She wore a pale grey, spaghetti strap baby-doll dress with a light pink, leather cropped jacket and black thigh-high stockings. Her flats were the same shade of pink as her jacket, and her hair was lightly curled and pinned to the side. Her necklace, one her father gave her, adorned her neck like always. It had the _Kanji_ for their last name engraved on a small, white stone, along with his birthstone on the chain. When Mio gripped it, Amelia's smile softened. Daisuke Himura died when Mio was eight. He was murdered when they still lived in Japan. No one knew who did it, or why; Amelia wasn't taking any chances though. After he was killed, Amelia took Mio and a young Loki and fled to America. They were recovering, but would sometimes feel sad when reminded of him, which Amelia was always careful not to do so around Mio.  
"Alright, dear. Call me if anything happens. Good luck!" She replied, and then drove off. Mio watched her go, until the black car was no longer seen. She then turned around, facing Beacon Hills High School. She inhaled, and then let it out slowly; fixing a pleasant smile on her face.  
_I can do this_, She thought, making her way into the school. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a few students looking at her curiously, as if they recognized her from somewhere. Mio smirked widely, tilting her chin up and straightening up more as she walked. As she went inside, she slipped past her childhood tormenter, Lydia Martin. When they were younger, she went to the same elementary as her, Scott McCall, and Stiles Stilinski; and Lydia used to always tease her about her glasses. She wasn't as bad as she used to be, except when she made a rude comment about Mio's weight problem the previous year. Beside Lydia was Allison Argent, one of the few that Mio befriended, and was very kind to her. Allison spotted her first, staring at her curiously, before her eyes widened in recognition.  
"Oh my God! Mio, is that you?!" She exclaimed in shock and delight, immediately rushing over to the shorter girl and embracing her. Mio laughed in response, her cheeks flushing slightly as students stared at them. When Allison pulled away, her brown eyes wide as they looked over Mio's appearance, Mio nodded and ducked her head.  
"Hello, Allison. Yes, it's me. What do you think?" She asked shyly, not used to so much attention. Allison laughed loudly in disbelief, stunned by the beauty that Mio was.  
"Are you kidding? You look amazing! God, you were beautiful before; now you're absolutely _gorgeous_!" She cried in excitement as Lydia stepped up beside her. The strawberry blonde looked her over with a critical eye, before smiling with pursed lips.  
"She's right. It's about time you started caring about your appearance. You look great." She agreed, and Mio frowned, making Allison give Lydia a stern look.  
"Lydia! Don't be rude." She scolded, and Lydia rolled her eyes.  
"It's fine, Allison. Not all of us are kind like you are. Some people live to make other people miserable, right Lydia?" Mio mused, her frown still in place as anger streaked through her. Lydia looked at her in shock, not used to such ferocity from the Japanese-American.  
Before she could retort, Mio glanced over to Allison and said, "See you in class." Turning, she made her way down the hall away from the two girls. As she walked, her brows furrowed in annoyance at the strawberry-blonde.  
_God, what a bitch! Did someone drop a house on her sister or something?_ Mio fumed to herself, her fists clenching briefly, before she shook it out with a sigh. She slowed her pace, inhaling and exhaling deeply to calm herself.  
_It's okay, you knew she'd be like that. Just shake it off. Allison's right. You look great,_ She thought to herself, nodding once to herself. So lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the person walking in her direction until they collided.  
"Oof!" She grunted, stumbling back. An arm reached out, gripping her forearm gently and catching her before she fell and made a fool of herself.  
"Jeeze, Stiles, watch where you're going. You can't talk and walk backwards at the same time." An amused voice scolded, and Mio's cheeks immediately turned pink at the name.  
_Stiles,_ She thought, her heart racing as she looked up into warm brown eyes. His hair was longer than the shaved style she was used to, and it accented his attractiveness even more. Stiles Stilinski rubbed his chest absentmindedly, throwing a scowl to the one who caught her, Scott McCall. He was taller too, his height equaled to his best friend and dwarfing Mio's petite frame easily.  
"Well, excuse me, we can't all be privileged like you, buddy." He grumbled, and Scott chuckled, before turning his gaze to the shorter girl.  
"You okay, Mio?" He asked, seeing the brunette's eyes widen in shock. He knew it was her? How? Did she look the same? No, she couldn't have. Well, she has known Scott for a long time; it would only make sense that one of her closest friends would recognize her no matter how she looked. She nodded meekly, and Scott smiled, gently releasing her arm as Stiles sidled up next to him and peered down at the Japanese-American girl in surprise. "Holy crap, it _is_ Mio! Wow, you look…uh." He trailed off, glancing to the side from her curious owl-like eyes. Scott's smile turned into a knowing smirk at his best friend, his lips twitching with humor. Stiles looked at her out of the corner of his eye, feeling his face heat slightly.  
_Wow, she looks incredible. She's almost better looking than Lydia. Wait, what_? He thought, shaking his head and earning a worried look from the girl in front of him. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly; his chocolate brown eyes avoided her pale brown ones.  
"I look….what?" She asked timidly, biting her pale, pink bottom lip anxiously. When he continued to stare down at her, Scott elbowed him to snap him out of it. Stiles cleared his throat, looking away once more.  
"Awesome. You look awesome." He answered, and Mio's blush deepened as she smiled. Internally, she squealed with joy. He was nervous in front of her! He said she looked awesome! This day was already turning out to be much better than it was.  
"Thank you." She said quietly, and Stiles nodded, for once being quiet, to the shock of his best friend. As the silence grew awkward, Scott decided to clear his throat this time.  
"So, Mio, what class do you have first?" He wondered curiously, and the brunette gave an '_oh_!' of surprise, before reaching in her jacket pocket and pulling out her schedule to inspect it, not noticing the look passed between the two boys in front of her. Stiles swatted Scott with a scowl, while the tanned boy stifled a snicker at his friend's embarrassment.  
"Let's see, I have English, with Miss Blake. What about you guys?" Scott brightened considerably, nudging Stiles once more and earning an annoyed glare.  
"Hey, us too! Want to head over there now and avoid the late rush?" He questioned, and Mio looked away from Stiles to give her taller friend a nod; a smile lifting the corner's of her Cupid's bow lip. Squeezing between the two so she wouldn't get trampled, they made their way into English. Like usual, Mio sat in the third seat from the front; her heart leaping when she noticed Stiles sitting behind her. Scott smiled slightly, taking the seat across from the shorter girl. She smiled in return, setting her backpack under her desk after pulling out her notebook. Her smile fell as she saw a familiar, strawberry-blonde head seat herself across from Stiles; much to the boy's delight and Mio's annoyance. She relaxed when she saw Allison giving her a sympathetic smile, her fists unclenching on the desk. When Mio noticed the only available spot for her friend, she winced.  
The only one available was the seat in front of Scott. Scott looked around guiltily, though it wasn't his fault, and gave his ex-girlfriend a sheepish smile. Sighing quietly, the slender brunette sat down, giving Mio a reassuring nod when the petite girl gave her a look of concern. Mio nodded as well, almost reluctantly, before shifting her gaze back to the window. The sky was darkening with each passing minute, which made her frown.  
_The sky was perfectly clear earlier; how could it have darkened so quickly?_ Before she could dwell on it, her phone buzzed; alerting her of a text message. After glancing around for the teacher, she pulled out her iPhone to check it. She jumped in surprise when ten other buzzing and beeping went off from her classmates' phones, and she looked around curiously. She glanced down again to open the text, which was from an unknown number.  
_The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds, and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth_-"Flowed sombre under an overcast sky – seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." A voice, pleasant and smooth, interrupted her reading. She was tall, taller than Allison with rich dark waves past her shoulders and large blue eyes. She smiled at the class, holding up her phone.  
"This is the closing line to the first book you will be reading in my of Darkness, by Jospeh Conrad. It will also be the_ last_ text you will receive in my class. Phone's off, please." She explained, and the students complied, placing their phones in either their pockets or bags. Mio placed hers in her make-up bag, setting it carefully inside her backpack once more and straightening up.  
"My name is Jennifer Blake, you may refer to me as Miss Blake." She continued, turning to the board and writing out her name. As Miss Blake started talking to the class, Mio's eyes were drawn to the large windows once more. A feeling of dread was creeping up on her. Slowly, carefully; like a snake slithering across her skin and making its way up her spine. She shifted restlessly, seeing Scott get up from his seat out of the corner of her eye, and tran her fingers through her hair gently. She rubbed the back of her neck, her pale-brown irises narrowing in confusion as she felt the little hairs rising from her skin.  
_What the-?_ She frowned, lowering her hand and lifting up the sleeve of her jacket. Alarm raced through her; her pale skin was littered with goosebumps, yet she wasn't cold.  
"What happened to your leg?" A quiet voice reached her ears, making her shift in her seat. Her eyes caught Lydia's hazel ords, watching them shift down to her ankle; where a bandage was wrapped around it.  
"Prada bit me." She replied curtly, glancing at Stiles as he frowned. He peered down at the bandage, then shifted his gaze as Mio discretely checked it over as well.  
"Your dog bit you? Isn't that weird?" He questioned, and Lydia shrugged.  
"Not really. Dogs do that sometimes." She answered nonchalantly, making Stiles' eyebrows furrow together in concern. He straightened up, still staring at her ankle. Mio felt sight annoyance at this._ It's not like Lydia had wonderful ankles or anything. Okay, maybe they were slim and pale. Maybe they were smooth and soft looking; that didn't meant they were all that_! As the Japanese-American fumed to herself, Stiles continued to speak.  
"You know, maybe it means something bad is coming." He spoke, causing Mio's eyes to snap back to him.  
"Like what?" She wondered, and Stiles looked over at her, his frown deepening in thought.  
"I don't know." He murmured in response, and Lydia huffed; rolling her eyes as she turned in her seat a little.  
"I thought bad things happen in threes." At Stiles's look of confusion, she explained while Mio turned her head around to the window. She bit her bottom lip in worry. Was the sky even darker than before? The clouds looked so dark, they could be black. When she reached back to grab Stiles' attention, a black blur smacked right into the glass, making her almost jump right out of her seat. Everyone turned their heads curiously at the noise, and Miss Blake paused in her writing; eyes cautious. Stepping away from the board, she slowly apprached the window. Mio scooted her desk back warily, she could feel that slide of dread getting more persistant,.and she knew something was coming.  
"Something's coming." She whispered, making her teacher look at her sharply, before sliding her gaze back to the window. As the students watched, an ominous dark cloud began to approach the school. Mio slid her desk back even farther, only stopping because Stiles grabbed the back of her chair in cloud drew closer, and closer, slowly parting and taking many shapes. Shapes of wings, and the sounds of cawing could now be heard. It wasn't a cloud, it was a huge flock of _birds_. Not just any birds, _crows_. Miss Blake jolted back as another slammed into the window, leaving a smear of blood and a spider-web-like crack across the glass.  
"Crows are an omen of death." Mio murmured, just as the flock made contact with the windows.  
A shattering sound, along with screams and the cawing of birds filled the silence.


End file.
